


Because I Love You

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Make Up, Snowells, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Harrison erupts right after Caitlin decides to risk her life, going up against DeVoe and some things slip from his lips that he does not intend to reveal.





	Because I Love You

To say Harry was pissed was not enough.

He was furious. Going out of his mind. Sick with worry.

Oh, wait…

Truth be told, he refused to admit the depths of his own feelings for this infuriating woman standing in front of him, even to himself.

They were arguing.

They were arguing so hard and so loud that the team made a haste exit from the cortex, leaving the two to resolve their issues once and for all and hoping they would because they all saw the bond developing between Harry and Caitlin along with the magnitude of their feelings for each other and were sick of them not talking about the growing elephant in the room.

"Harry! Enough!" Caitlin screamed, already sick and tired of their fight. She didn't even remember how they started this. She just knew she was tired and kind of shaking from the intensity of it all and that his radiant blue eyes seemed to be everywhere, providing her no escape. "Why do you care so much?! We all take risks every day! The last time I could've actually been reduced to liquid by the Trickster! The other a nuclear bomb went off and now I just… I need to get her back, ok? I need to get Killer Frost back and if the trick is to touch DeVoe again…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Harrison was still screaming, his chest going up and down from his accelerated breathing as he'd already worked himself up so hard, his hands resting on his hips. "Touching him won't change anything if he doesn't _want_ to give you your powers back! And I won't just stand here and watch you risk your life for someone who almost destroyed you and the whole team in the first place! Can't you think of _yourself_ for once?! Caitlin, _you_ matter, ok?! We'd choose you over Killer Frost ten times over! Hundred, even!"

"But it's _my_ decision to make!" she raised her voice again, so tired of this. "Why do you care so much?!"

"Because I love you!" he suddenly erupted and silence fell at instance.

Both of them seemed to be stunned by what he just revealed; her by what she heard and him that he actually did it.

Her mouth hung open whereas his eyes opened widely and then… he turned on his heel and headed straight for the exit.

"Oh, no, you can't just leave after something like that, Harry!" she called after him, her voice returning as she discovered that even though before his revelation she'd wanted nothing more than for him to go, now she only wanted him to stay so they could talk some more.

"Watch me!" he growled angrily, not slowing down at all.

"Harrison Wells, don't you dare walk away from me!" she shouted after him, following suit. "We are not done!"

"Yes, we are!"

By now he was in the corridor and she got there as well, having to actually pick up running because she was wearing heels and his steps were so damn big. Stupid tall man and his long legs, she complained silently while was chasing him.

When he spotted that he wouldn't be able to get to the elevator before she would catch up, he made a turn into the nearest and empty to that lab, seeing that he should have chosen the stairs since she quite successfully backed him up into a corner.

"Harry, you idiot, don't you think I may actually feel the same?" she simply asked when standing in the door and finding him in the middle of the room with his back to her.

"It doesn't matter," the surprisingly calm and tired answer came, but he did not turn to look at her.

"Why not?" she asked, clearly not understanding.

"Because this…" he came to a stop as he raised his hand to his face and rubbed on his forehead. "This…" he finally turned to her, meeting her eyes, "cannot happen, Snow."

"But why not?!" she had to raise her voice again because she just couldn't understand this doofus! Didn't he just tell her he loved her? Shouldn't that matter? Especially now when they were so painfully aware of all the things and people they could lose?!

"Because I screwed up," he told her, his arms hanging loosely on his sides in a gesture of defeat. "Because I'm losing everything and it's too late."

She didn't say anything to that, but she did walk over to him, which pretty much caused him to move backwards to put some needed distance between them and eventually, she had him backed into a corner with no way to run; her face, eyes, lips… all too close if someone asked him and he had to swallow hard, his hands fisting so he wouldn't reach out for her and just kiss her as he so desperately wanted to.

She just had to look at him with that tender and full of care expression and actually reach for his face, damn it! The touch of her skin against his cheeks, her fingers gently running over them, it was all too much and then, there were the eyes which locked with his own. Truly, he couldn't breathe.

"You heard Barry earlier, didn't you?" she asked in a normal tone. "We will deal with this, Harry. We can do this if only we work together. Besides, this is my decision to make." Next, before he could realize what was happening, she stopped talking and pressed her lips against his, successfully rendering him speechless and powerless. Because she was his _everything_ and maybe she had always been, but he was either too blind to see it or had been lying to himself this whole time. He was simply too afraid. Too afraid he would eventually lose her and that, that loss he wouldn't be able to handle.

Only none of it seemed to matter anymore as he finally got to kiss her, to taste her and she was truly divine. Before he knew it or could control his body's natural responses, he whirled them around and now her back was pressed against the wall as he kissed her harder, prodding with his tongue until she happily allowed him entrance so he could slowly explore her mouth. His body was pressed against her own and he could feel her breasts against his chest, her hands losing the contract with his face as she pulled him closer, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him just as deeply with as much fervor. They were soon both breathless, yet couldn't get enough.

And in the end, Harry had to admit she was right because he didn't have a choice nor strength left when it came to this woman. They would always end up together as there was truly no other alternative.

"Ok?" she asked almost against his lips as they pulled away briefly to take a breath.

"Yes," he answered her honestly, pushing his pelvis into her body and letting her know with a groan how much ok.

"Good," she hummed with satisfaction, pulling him close again.

* * *

"Ok, here's when I draw the line," Cisco said, hitting the right button on the keyboard in the breach room where the team gathered, having escaped the scene both Harry and Caitlin made; the pair now kissing on the screen with abandonment. "I ain't gonna watch them in a major lip lock, that's too much even for me, but at least we know they're gonna let us breathe now."

"Good for Cait." Iris nodded in appreciation. "She deserves some!"

"Iris!" Cisco yelled at her. "Please, just… stop."

"What? You're the one who's always been complaining about being trapped in the middle and not being able to stand this sexual tension between those two any longer. That's good news for you, buddy." She patted his back. "They're finally doin' it. The tension will all be released and we can go back to actually _working_."

"Now they're gonna start sneaking around the Labs, aren't they?" Cisco just asked with a sour expression on his face. "Man, this can get even worse."

"No," Barry disagreed. "Iris's right. This is good. They both deserve some happiness. I mean, Iris and I are together and you have no problem with that, do you?"

"Yep. As I think of it some more, it's definitely better than you pining for her and whining all the time," Cisco teased him.

"Dude!" Barry called out to him. "She's right here!"

"Yeah! And Harry isn't you!"

"I say he's worse," Iris spoke again. "Barry always shares his feelings so he can let it all go and Harry… Well, Harry keeps them all in and he definitely needs Caitlin."

"Gee, thanks, that's even worse!" Barry turned to his wife. "It's like Joe telling me I'm his second daughter!"

Cisco burst out laughing as he reached for his soda, that in his typical fashion, was near the console. "That's a good one! He really said that?" In that moment he accidentally pushed the button again and they all stilled, hearing some quite unmistakable sounds. "Oh, dear God, please tell me we didn't just…?" Cisco said, mortified as he pushed the button right back, cutting the feed. "Good thing I didn't look at the screen… Seeing Harry's dick once is enough for a whole lifetime!"

"When did you…?" Barry frowned at that comment.

"Oh, trust me, you wouldn't exactly _see_ that part of his body," Iris provided and the boys immediately shifted their eyes to her. "What? It's not my fault Cisco turned the feed back on and my eyes happened to peak at the screen! And boy! How old is Harry anyways? Because his body is really…"

"IRIS!" Cisco screamed whereas Barry just stood there, horrified.

Eventually, he told her, "But… but you're my _wife_."

"And I love you, Barry, but it doesn't mean that I can't objectively say that someone is hot." She shrugged before leaving the room.

"Please tell me this just didn't happen," Barry asked Cisco.

"I wish I could, buddy. I wish I could."


End file.
